


14x03 Coda: My Person

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comforting Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Little Spoon Dean Winchester, Night Terrors, Platonic Cuddling, Season/Series 14, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas overhears Dean suffering a nightmare and comforts him





	14x03 Coda: My Person

“No! Stop! Get out!” Castiel heard from the hallway. Dean was crying out, likely from a fitful sleep. He turned the knob and slipped into Dean's room to see him thrashing and covered in a sheen of sweat. He approached the bed carefully and reached to pull Dean's gun from the pillow before waking him.

“Dean? Shh...it's alright. You're home now,” the angel said softly. He laid a hand upon his shoulder and was immediately clocked in the face by the hunter's fist. “Fuck!”

“Cas? Shit, man...I'm sorry. I'm...I'm sorry,” Dean rubbed his fist and tried to shake the night terror off. It was still vivid in his mind. Seeing the blood and sinew on his hands after Michael shredded his victims. 

Castiel nodded. “I should have expected that. Moved your gun first, at least. Gunfire would have this room flooded with armed hunters and you seem to be in a...vulnerable state.”

Dean scoffed. “Vulnerable. That's one word for for it. Scared shitless. Traumatized. Fucked up. Take your pick.” He picked at his damp shirt. “Sonofabitch.”

Without a word, Castiel knelt to retrieve another shirt for Dean from the bottom drawer. Dean accepted it but just clutched it for a few moments. He stared down at it in his hand and tried to gather his thoughts, push the nightmare to the side.

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. “I won't press you to talk about this before you're ready. You and Sam...you gave me space to process after my time with Lucifer. I appreciated that. I also appreciated the simple, kind gestures.” He touched Dean's shoulder again. “Letting me see...letting me see what you experienced...you placed a great deal of trust in me.”

This garnered a reaction. “Of course I trust you! I trust you with my life! You know that.” 

“Dean...please. Perhaps my words were not chosen wisely. I trust you with my life as well. With my son's life. I meant...we've come so far, you and I. You were the first person I ever expressed my doubts to. Now, I find it easy to tell you when I’m upset. I wish to share good news with you first. To put it in teledrama speak...you are my person.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah. Used to be Sammy. Just Sammy. Then you come along all badass and sparks flying. Didn't even believe in heaven and angels and shit. Now, I'm a mess if you're gone. Like...you're my angel. But not just that. I mean, you were there when Mom came back and helping me deal. You've listened to all my shoulda, coulda, wouldas. Even when I thought you turned your back on me, you were still looking out for me. Guess that makes you my person, too.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “We really do just get each other.”

“Yeah. So...if I asked you for something, something kinda personal...you wouldn't judge, right?”

“Of course not, Dean. I'd do anything within my means for you.”

Dean let a heavy sigh. “I don't wanna be alone. Not when I'm all messed up from Michael. Could you...stay? Like not all creepy voyeur in the chair but...here?”

“Share the bed? I can do that.” Castiel stood to toe out of his boots and remove his coats and tie to be more comfortable. Dean scooted over to make room and finally changed into his dry shirt.

Dean rolled to his side, his back towards the angel. He punched his pillow to get it right then sighed again. “You tell anyone and I will deny the hell outta this. Would you...you know what spooning is?”

“I'm familiar with the term, Dean. And you know I will keep your confidence.” He stayed on top of the blanket but positioned himself behind Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Think I might get some sleep like this.” Dean's stomach was nervous. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Uh...thanks. You know, for being my person.”

“You're welcome, Dean. Thank you for being mine.”

“No problem. Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” He felt the rise and fall of Dean's breath until it evened out. He closed his eyes for a bit, appreciating the warmth of someone against him. Whether Dean could sense it or not, he folded a wing over to help protect him from the bad dreams.


End file.
